Kagome kiss, Inuyasha's Pain
by Earth's Guardian Angel
Summary: after kagome has been taken away from inuyasha, she finds herself tied down to a bed in Narakus hideout. soon inuyasha has some taks with naraku and things beging to heat up!
1. Chapter 1

**My Savoir**

"ugh…" "wha..where I'm I…?" huh it seems to be an ancient shrine…but why would I be there? I last remember walking into the forest then… its all a blur. Wha..what was that? All I could smell was a black fog, then slowly fire surrounded me. I felt the fire hiss and lick against me skin. I have to get out of here… before its to late. I started to lift me knees to get up. When I notice there's something on me feet.. I slide my hands across the floor to see me hands cuffed to the wall. But why? The steel started to rub and ache against my skin. Its impossible to get out a tear sheds from my eye… I can't avoid death this time.

Then I hear a soft golden whisper in my ear "I ask of one thing and one thing only" I listen closely." I exchange for your body I'll give u life"

"inuyasha how foolish, you already know I love you"

"yes or no" with his soft hands he pulled my hair behind my ear.

"yes" he broke the cuff and tossed it into the middle of the floor. Slowly it began it melt as fire closed in. My focus blurred as I went into a daze…I black out

I awake to see a soft silky bed.. but I'm tied down using the string from my sacred bow.. but how can this be? Naraku walked in with a lovely kimono. "Naraku u free me this instant or I will.."

"U will what? I deal is a deal… your body is mine" I..i thought you were inuyasha… o good ness….

"no you will listen to me a listen good because if you don't.."

"I understand"

He gently lay above my and starts to take off my shirt. he pulls the hair tie out of my hair and it blows in the breeze. This can't be happening…Inuyasha..

I struggle as he throws my shirt on the ground. Its no use the string wont budge but I have to keep trying. He slowly dropped his head onto my breast, there's my chance. With still being able to move my hands I yanked his hair . knocking him onto to ground. He said nothing just sat there I smiled. When he did get up he said "wenches should know there place and your place is here." No one calls my a wenche I am I priestess well a reincarnation of one." Well I forgive you…this time" he opened his mouth and closed his eyes coming closer and closer to mine . I wont give in. I spat in his on his cheek.

**WHOOSH **his hit me like a bolt of lighting. "I have no time for this"

He torn my pants and jumped onto me. He shoved his penis into my body and thrusted in and out faster and harder each time. Sweat drip from our bodies. I try not to moan. He stops and takes a rest and just waited. He grips his lips around my nipple. Starts Diligently sucking and slurping .He shoves his head into the air, he looks down at me then a single drop of milk cascades from his bottom lip. it touches my body and flows down until it absorbs into the bed sheets. He digs his teeth into my nipple and starst to suck. Drops of blood poured down my body. Then I couldn't beleive Inuyasha crashes through the ceiling. My savoir.

"INUYASHA!"


	2. Chapter 2

"kagome where are you bleeding?" I could feel the red rush to my cheeks.

"ugh…." I reply

Inuyasha looks at my body and blushes, then I could swear I saw steam blow out of his ears as he began to pull out tetsigai. "inuaysha wait" his mouth dropped to the floor and his ears began to twitch. "I made him a deal" I could see Naraku smirk from my perspective.

"hmm, well Inuyasha your in quite the dilemma aren't you. Well I'll make a deal, that is if you want my kagome soooo bad."

Inuyasha had a lost puppy look on his face for a minute then he looked at my and became serious." You must give me pleasure for my lovely kagome and you may have her.

I could tell he wasn't sure. He looked straight into my eyes. He lost that tough alley cat look at became genital, his eyes softened into mine….

Then he ruined the moment by looking at my breasts and there it was a dumb founded look upon his face.

"I hate to ruin your moment Inuyasha but SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"oh ya….. right, sorry. Naraku I'm all yours." Naraku smiled and walked towed Inuyasha and grasped his arms around him. Slowly Naraku grabs Inuyasha ass and yanked down his pants. Inuyasha let out I lil' yelp and that's was Naraku opportunity to shove his tongue down inuaysha's throat . I swear Inuyasha was going to rip out his head. He then throw Inuyasha onto the bed beside me. Inuyasha turned his head beside me whispered

"you owe me BIG TIME" I tried not to giggle.

Slowly Naraku licked and kissed his chest. Inuyasha let out a soft whimper, his face flashed bright red. Inuyasha began to sweat, but he decided I was worth this pain let alone humiliation. This continued on for hours, then around dawn when they could love no more they stopped. Inuyasha fell to the floor while Naraku lied there grasping for air. Inuyasha sat up. Naraku with a smile snickered " There you have passed, you're a lucky girl kagome to bad I have to…" with a quick recovery he said " hahaha whut am I saying right." Naraku jumped from the room taking the bed sheets with him.

"that was odd" I laughed

"shut up kagome"

"I didn't say anything, but its just the way he left…that's all"

" whatever kagome"

"ahhh inuyasha.. LITENING UP" Inuyasha began to leave the room. " SIT BOY!" Inuyasha collapsed to the floor

"what was that for?" he shouted

"Hmmph…" I walked away I have no time for a man like you inuayasha. Inuyasha grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the floor. "how dare….u" it was a t that moment are eyes met… we both blushed…" WAHHH…HE TOOK MY CLOTHS" I yelled. I searched for thing around the room. There was nothing. "Wow"

"wow what?"

What am I saying. I covered my eyes… but its so large. " O nothing… nothing, what are u talking about? Heh I wasn't ahh u know"

"ya well lets get back"

"o ok"

Inuyasha let go of me heel and picked my up bridle style. I felt my face turn bright red. As we left what seemed like a palace, we walked for hours without saying anything to each other talk about awkward. " hey, thank, thanks a lot"

"no problem" I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"OWWW" inuaysha blushed then dropped me like a bag of rocks. " SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

I walked over to inuyasha who was probably knocked unconscious. I bent over to see inuyashas face. When….


	3. Chapter 3

"kagome is that you" a male voice said I turned around quickly to see miroku standing the alone smiling. He jumped on top of me "o beautiful Sango, I knew you would soon see thing me way.

"but. I'm not Sa…"

"shhh" he placed his fingers above my lips. He bent his head done closer to mine when…

YOU PERVERT" all of a sudden a great force pushed miroku onto the ground in a daze. " raping and instant girl" she moved my hair across my face to see "kagome?"

"I can explain sango" her face went red as the morning sun, she stepped back a few steps

" I didn't know I was interrupting something" she said quietly. We all new she liked miroku. She turned around with tears dripping down her face and started to sprint.

" STOP SANGO" I yelled. She just kept running. "sango" I said to myself "its not how it looks" finally miroku wakes up.

"ouch" he stars at my naked cold body the at the dirt road to see sango sobbing and running. "whaa?" he looked at me. " WHAAAA!"

" I was trying to tell you"

"sango wait…please stop! I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU SANGO ! I THOUGHT…."

Sango stopped dead in her tracks. "miroku"

"whats this?" Inuyasha looked up to see miroku sitting beside me.

" get away from her you pervert" Inuyasha started to pull out tetsiga .

"no I don't want to hear it miroku" sango turned around with tear-filled eyes, she grabbed her sword and walked toward him. " you are a dirty lair! I hate you miroku"

"no don't do this sango"

Inuyasha grabs sango " you don't want to do this"

she looked at him and cried she fell to her knees. "I really did love you miroku….really, thank you all for helping me with my quest to find kohaku…I appreciate" there she gripped her sword "sorry"

"sorry, what are u talking about?"

"no don't"

She dug the sword into her stomach. Blood seeped through her mouth and eyes she said there no moving and said these word "I really do, really".


End file.
